staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 grudnia 1988
8.30 Domator - Nasza poczta 8.35 Domowe przedszkole 9.00 Teleferie: Kino najmłodszych: "Cudowna podróż" (11) - serial produkcji austrackiej, Kino TDC: "Kłamiesz Melito" (1) - serial produkcji jugosłowiańskiej 9.55 DT - Wiadomości 10.05 DT - Dodatek gospodarczy 10.20 "Cudza sprawa" - film fabularny produkcji ZSRR, 1985 reż. Dzidra Ritenberga 11.30 Domator - Kuchnie świata - Nasza poczta 13.30 TTR - Produkcja roślinna, sem. I - Wartość użytkowa gleb 14.00 TTR - Produkcja zwierzęca, sem. I - Przydatność pasz własnej produkcji w żywieniu zwierząt 15.30 NURT - Praca z uczniem zdolnym - Czy warto rozwijać swoje uzdolnienia 16.00 Program dnia, DT - Wiadomości 16.05 Mieszkać - wszechnica budowlana 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: Rambit - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: Okienko Pankracego 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Reportaż z przeszłości - program poświęcony Powstaniu Wielkopolskiemu z grudnia 1918 r. 17.55 Humphrey Bogart - film dokumentalny produkcji USA 18.50 Dobranoc: "Sąsiedzi" 19.00 10 minut 19.10 Monitor rządowy 19.30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20.00 Jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień 20.05 "Powrót do Polski" - film TP 21.20 Czas - magazyn publicystyczny 21.55 Portrety - Jacek Stwora - czyli opowieść o galicyjskim pięknoduchu... - film dokumentalny, reż. Stefan Szlachtycz 22.55 DT - Echa dnia 9.00-11.00 PROGRAM REGIONALNY TV Katowice 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Wesele u Murici - reportaż 18.50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 19.00 W labiryncie - zanim serial trafi na ekran - reportaż 19.30 Dookoła świata - W dwusetlecie Australii 20.00 Magazyn Piątek 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Hotel du Lac" - film fabularny produkcji angielskiej, 1986, reż. Giles Foster 23.00 Komentarz dnia left|thumb|100x100px 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.40 Leon Errol in Moving Vanities 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.30 The Flintstones 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Now It's Christmas 9.25 St Nicholas and the Children 9.50 Henrys Cat 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Now It's Christmas - starting with Playbus 10.50 Paddington 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Now It's Christmas Electric Eskimo 12.00 News Weather followed by A Song for Christmas 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Walt Disney's One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing 15.25 The Pink Panther Show 15.45 Cartoon 15.50 Children's BBC starting with Corners 16.05 Ewoks Party Ewok 16.30 The Satellite Show 17.00 Billy's Christmas Angels 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Christmas Telly Addicts 19.30 Fawlty Towers 20.10 Christmas with the Two Ronnies 21.00 Nine O'Clock News Regional News Weekend Weather 21.30 Blackadder's Christmas Carol 22.15 The Dirty Dozen - The Next Mission 23.45 Movie Classics: The Seven Year Itch 1.25 Weather 1.30 Close left|thumb|100x100px 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 12.00 Comedy Matinee: Brewster's Millions 13.20 Cartoon 13.25 Pie in the Sky 13.40 Under Sail 14.00 News Weather followed by Sport on Friday Sporting Choice - 1988 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Laurel and Hardy 17.30 Food and Drink Christmas Quiz 18.00 The'Olympic' Challenge VIII Paralympic Games 19.00 Bacall on Bogart 20.30 Entertainment USA 21.00 Arena 22.30 The Late Show with Clive James 23.20 Weather 23.25 Minnelli Directs: An American in Paris 1.20 Close thumb|left|100px 9.30 Film: It's a Gift 10.45 The Gingerbread Man 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Film: Lord of the Rings 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Mork and Mindy 17.30 Redbrick 18.00 Faerie Tale Theatre 19.00 News 19.55 Graceland: African Concert 21.00 The Golden Girls 21.30 A Houseful of Plants 22.00 The Last Resort 22.50 Film: Fritz Land: Metropolis 0.25 Film: Fritz Land: The Woman In the Window 2.15 Closedown Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Channel 4 z 1988 roku